dragonsofnightfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
Dragons are powerful creatures who wander the nights. Many myths and legends of the ancient gods and goddesses are the tales of Dragons. They are not the creatures of wrecca legends, who often tell stories of Wyverns or other dragon-like creature. Origins There is a lot of debate whether dragons were originally human or if they simply have the ability to take human and other animal forms. Every Draconic culture has some version of the The Stone Egg From Heaven, in which a stone egg soaks up cosmic power in some divine or heavenly realm. After unknown aeons, the stone transforms into an egg that is brought into the world, where it hatches, and the first dragon is born. The Uraeus Cult teaches that drymenn stole the life of various gods before they learned how to refashion their own souls into the creatures. No one knows which story is true. Some countries have declared the Uraeus Cult a dangerous heresy, and have outlawed its promulgation. Morphology In their native state, all dragons are large reptilian creatures, but that is where the similarities end. Some have four legs and wings like the classic European Dragon, while others are more serpentine like the classic Asian Dragon. Many variations occur. When in human form, all dragons have solid black eyes, and pale, stone-like skin. Around the World Egypt The history of the Dark Gentry in Egypt is hard to weed out from the propaganda of the Uraeus Cult, but there are a few things we can say for sure. The Reign of King Scorpion Somewhere between 3100 BC - 3000 BCE, the great general Ap-uat and the sorcerer Inpu gathered an army of Ryukishi (Kheri mentu neter in Egyptian) and Drymenn. Together with Heru-ur, the high priest of the Pharoah Serkh. Ap-uat’s plan was simple, an army that cannot die is unstoppable. They sought out the advice of Heru-ur, high priest of the Pharaoh Serkh. While they debated the best course of action, Serkh and his queen, whose name is preserved only as Maatkaserket, “Truth is the spirit of Serket,” faced a challenge to their empire. At a banquet one night, Serkh disappeared. They found blood, but no body. They needed to learn who had killed Serkh and what happened to his body, so they decided to make her the experiment for their ritual of immortality. Europe Greek and Roman Dragons The earliest recorded "dragon" is the blue dragon motif on Agamemnon's sword belt and the three-headed dragon emblem on his breast plate. This was a sign of his families servitude to Dark Lady Sito Potinija, better known as Demeter. Greece was controlled by the Fae prior to the Titanomachy, when they were overthrown by the dragons: Sito Potinija, Hestia, Posei Dawon, the Fae: Era, and the Jinwa: Aides, led by the fae Diwa Phater, The Olympians and the Gods After the overthrow of the titans, The Council of Olympus ruled the Greek and Roman worlds. The Council consisted The Fae * Diwa Phater (Zeus) * Era (Hera) * Atana Potinija (Athena) * Lycian Perjo (Apollo) * Phoebe (Atemito Kallisto, Artemis) * Are (Ares) * Emaha Poimandres (Hermes) * Diwo Nuso (Dionysus); the Dragons: * Posei Dawon (Poseidon) * Sito Potinija (Demeter) * Ourania Ashtart (Aphrodite) * Apaitijo Polumetis (Hephaestus) * Hestia Jinwu: * Aides (Hades) In 217 CE, they established formal relations with Indian Dragons. Draconic Powers Ari, to make, do, create *Ari aakh, The Power to Gift *Ari Ankh, The Power of the Oath *Ari Em Qaa, The Power to Disguise *Ari En, The Power of Making (Conjuring) *Ari Her, The Power to Terrify *Ari Kheperu, The Power to Change Appearance *Ari Khet, The Power to Sacrifice *Ari Nekhi, The Power to Protect *Ari Neter, The Power to Deify *Ari Sa, The Power to Enchant *Ari Utcha, The Power to Heal *Ari-t Maat, The Power of Truth *Uhem ankh, The Power to Renew Life